


Desire

by plLuto



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: AHS, Adorable, Adventure, Andy Beirsack - Freeform, Andy Biersack - Freeform, Bands, Bi, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, Capture The Crown, Crown The Empire - Freeform, Cuddles, Cute, Emo, Famous Last Words, Gay, Love, M/M, Male - Freeform, Original Character(s), Post-The Maze Runner, Romance, andy sixx - Freeform, boy - Freeform, highschool, my chemical romance - Freeform, new, original - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plLuto/pseuds/plLuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Riley Monroe moves to a new city and school, he instantly falls for someone he cannot have. Or so he thinks. Quarter back William Carter was who he desired, the lady killer who had a girl friend at the moment had secrets of his own though. Will Riley get was he desires? (I know a shit summary. But trust me the book is better than the summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the gabies out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+gabies+out+there).



Chapter One 

I pulled my black beanie down farther over my ears and crossed my arms over my chest. Fall was kicking in, the chilled wind swept leaves across the ground all around me as I walked down the lonely side walk that was filled with cracks and weeds. I was on my way to a new school. Christopher High to be exact. I flicked my snake bite piercings with my tongue from the inside of my mouth while looking down to examine my outfit. I had on a pair of black and white striped fingerless gloves, a zipped up black hoodie with a black and red plaid shirt underneath, black skinny jeans with a hole in the right leg, and pure black high top converse. Yeah. Guess you could say my favorite color was black. 

I checked my phone and saw the time was 7:19 AM. I looked a bit longer to admire the picture of Andy Biersack before locking my phone and jamming in into my back pocket. I had an iphone 5, I had it since 2013 so I'm in desperate need for an upgrade. Currently the bottom has duck tape on it with pickles that say "dill with it". Puns. Aha hah. 

Sighing, I look up to see a large school with the words "Christopher High" on the front. There was also a large flag pole proudly presenting the American Flag with is red and white stripes and what not. Busses had just pulled away from a pool of kids power walking towards the front door to get to their lockers or talk to friends. The hardest part for me will be the making friends part. I was an outcast everywhere I went, except going to concerts of course. Even with my family I was the outcast. 

I walked up to the front of the school and made my way up to the steps, it was a two story school that was quite large but not too big. I found out that at the beginning of the day we had ten minuets in the morning and five minuets between classes. On my way to the office I was bumped into, I almost fell flat on my face on the floor but two large hands grabbed my shoulders as I watched all my books fly out of my hands. No papers though because ya know, first day and all. 

"Sorry, man." Was that the voice to the large and bony hands?

I turned around, I still haven't said a word. I looked up slightly, yes I was short but he was really tall. He was tan with black styled hair that covered his forehead, he also had brown eyes and pretty good eye brows for a guy. I looked down and saw him wearing a white jersey with the numbers 45 in light blue and the words "Christopher Varsity" in the same color. 

"Oh uh. You're fine."

He smiled with perfect white teeth "good, hope I didn't hurt you." He stared at me for a second before speaking again "are you new here? I know almost everyone here and I can't say that I've seen you."

"Yeah, today's my first day. I was on my way to the office to get my schedule."

"Here let me get these for you." He went behind me and picked up my few books before standing up, I turned to him and he placed my books in my arms. "Good luck." He smiles one last time before walking the other way. 

I looked at him as he walked away, the name on the back of his jersey was Carter. 'Damn' I thought. 'He never gave me his name.'

I turned back and continued walking down the hall until I came across the office. I only knew where the office was from the note my mom gave me saying what room numbers it was around. I walked in through the open wooden door, I stopped to see where I was supposed to go. Straight ahead there was an older woman wearing a pure hot pink shirt with a pixie hair cut and dyed brown hair, to the left was another door that was also open. In there I saw another desk with a name on it that I couldn't read from here. 

I walked up to the counter on the desk, the woman looked to me from her computer and smiled "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Uhm. I'm new here, my names' Riley Monroe. Today's my first day."

She nods while scanning her desk and going through a few papers. She then hands me my schedule "Well there's that, one hundreds are on the first floor and two hundreds on the second floor. You can wait to go to class until the first bell, you're not late until the second rings, or just go up there now. And your teacher will let you know when your lunch is when you get there." She smiles again. 

I nod with my eye brows furrowed. "Okay, I think I got it?"

"Have a nice day, Riley." She turns back to her computer. 

I turn around and walk away while scanning my schedule. My first class is World History, room number 118. When I walk out into the hall way it's crowded with students. Tall, short, hairy, baby faces, emos, preppy, jocks. Everything. 

I looked at my schedule again, at the top was my locker number, 0129 was what it said. My combination was 48, 21, 0. That can't be too hard to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. If you want tell me how you liked it.


End file.
